


you are home (to me)

by starkartifices



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Living Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote an entire fic just to get ouma to bop his boyfriend's nose, no beta we die like men, saihara is now a song of ice and fire enthusiast because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkartifices/pseuds/starkartifices
Summary: Not for the first time did Kokichi realize how deeply he had fallen for Saihara Shuichi. What amazed him the most, however, was the fact that Saihara-chan wanted to stay by his side too. It might be out of his curiosity as a detective to want to understand Kokichi and what made him tick and for that Kokichi was grateful because regardless of the amount of people he'd met in his life, Saihara-chan was the first one who truly did his best to understand him.And understand him he did.or in other words oma kokichi is horribly in love with his boyfriend thank you very much.





	you are home (to me)

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if it might be a little ooc. this is the first time ive ever written for them (since i just finished playing v3 like a week ago). anyway this also just happens to be the first whip i've ever finished writing in my entire life. in conclusion oumasai powerful. this fic is entirely self indulgent. as someone who's more comfortable with writing angst ive no idea how i managed to to do this. i really hope you like it !!

He watched Saihara-chan for a while as he sat sprawled on the sofa his attention focused entirely at the novel in his hands. Kokichi watched him lifting his hand to his chin in a thoughtful gesture that was as familiar to him as the back of his own hand. 

Not for the first time did Kokichi realize how deeply he had fallen for Saihara Shuichi. What amazed him the most, however, was the fact that Saihara-chan wanted to stay by his side too. It might be out of his curiosity as a detective to want to understand Kokichi and what made him tick and for that Kokichi was grateful because regardless of the amount of people he'd met in his life, Saihara-chan was the first one who truly did his best to understand him. 

And understand him he did. 

Saihara-chan's hair was tousled and Kokichi would most definitely be lying if he said he didn't have the urge to run his fingers through it. Uh oh, there it was again, that sappy way of thinking which he wasn’t even sure he had it in him before he met Shuichi. 

Though currently the person of his affections was busy binge reading the third book of A Song of Ice and Fire and he was starting to get slightly jealous at the amount of attention it was receiving. Jealous of an inanimate object. Wow, well that certainly is a first- actually no, that was a lie. 

Kokichi sighed, getting up from the bar stool in the kitchen where he’d been perched for the better part of an hour and made his way towards the sofa and plopped himself right onto his boyfriend’s lap with a loud, borderline whiney, “Saihara-chan!” 

He almost felt guilty for startling Saihara as the other boy let out a soft yelp, reflexively jumping in his seat almost making Kokichi topple off but Shuichi’s hand, that wasn’t holding the book, wrapped around his waist to make sure he didn’t fall. Once again Kokichi wondered whether Shuichi was aware that even surprised he subconsciously acted to make sure Kokichi was okay. 

“Ouma-kun!” Kokichi had to stop himself from letting a grin break out at the fond undertone he detected hidden beneath the exasperation. 

“Saihara-chan, you were so absorbed in that book. Look at what you’ve done, now i feel unloved,” he whined, plucking the book from Shuichi and reaching forward to place it on the coffee table. He could feel Shuichi’s hand reflexively tighten on his waist to help him keep his balance, all the while protesting that Kokichi give the book back. 

“Didn’t I tell you before?” He said, voice low, feigning innocence as he manoeuvered himself so he sat facing the other boy with his knees on either side of Shuchi. “I want your eyes to be on me.”

_ Cute. Saihara-chan is so cute, _ Kokichi mused as he watched a faint pink blush taint his significant other’s skin as it always did whenever he got flustered. _ He’s so fucking cute. _

“You were the one who bought me the whole series,” Saihara-chan points out. 

Ah. That he did. Though in his defense he hadn’t realized Shuichi would have finished the first two books in a week. He had heavily overestimated how quickly Shuichi would get attached to it compared to how much he hated the TV show. Sigh, it was supposed to be a gag gift. 

“That doesn’t justify not giving me enough attention.” 

His heart skipped a beat at the soft smile tugging on his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“You were right about it being better than the TV show though. But I have a bad feeling about the wedding because of the way Grey Wind was acting up,” He slipped back into his detective mode, his free hand resting on his chin as if he were contemplating something. “Direwolves are considered to have a good judge of character. Isn’t that why the old Stark lords used to keep them by their sides before they went supposedly extinct on their side of the Wall? Not only are direwolves the sigil of House Stark but they also depict loyalty because they’re loyal to their masters and can sense danger even if it is in the form of something like ill intentions. Grey Wind barking at the gates ...” 

His voice trailed off as he pondered over it. Kokichi didn’t have the heart to tell him about what would happen next. Oh wait, another lie. He could tell him if he asked but that’d take the fun of deducing things away from him. Regardless of how neglected he felt and how he was jealous of a book series currently having Saihara-chan’s utmost attention, he wasn’t cruel enough to do that to him. Kokichi respected Shuichi’s curiosity as a detective. It was as much a part of him as his soft dark hair and his soft cutesy sneeze. 

And if it weren’t for Shuichi’s curiosity, making him seek out Kokichi, they wouldn’t be here where they are. Kokichi wouldn’t be admiring his lover, he wouldn’t be filled to the brim with the sickening amount of fondness he has for him, Kokichi would definitely not be sitting on his lap, and he most _ definitely _would not be able to bop his boyfriend’s nose with his finger to get his attention. 

“Huh?” Saihara-chan blinked, the blush on his cheeks darker now. “Kokichi, did you just- did you just bop my nose?”

“Ah, so you noti-” Wait, a minute. Did Saihara-chan just say what he think he said? Kokichi was mildly aware of the blank expression his face was now sporting, devoid of any emotions. His mind was in overdrive, assessing the situation and wondering whether Saihara-chan realized what he'd blurted out. 

Judging from the confusion and slight panic on the other boy's face as he tentatively asked him if something was wrong, Kokichi realized that he was oblivious. Oblivious to the internal dilemma going inside Kokichi's mind and heart. Oblivious to the way his given name had slipped out of his mouth. Oblivious to the fact that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

Sure, they’d been dating for a while now and have known each other for longer than that. They even lived together now, though neither of them knew exactly since when this came to be. Kokichi was the first one to admit he loved him even though he knew Saihara-chan might consider it as a lie (and Kokichi let him). Saihara Shuichi never said the words back and Kokichi didn’t mind. He could take as much time as he wanted. He still wanted Kokichi to be a part of his life and that was enough for him. 

But that was five seconds ago. Five seconds ago when he didn’t feel like he wanted to combust because of the man he loved. Five seconds is an awfully long time. 

He was brought back to his senses when he felt Saihara-chan cupping his face with his hand. “Are you sure you’re okay? Your skin is heating up.”

“You just said it.”

“K-Kokichi did I do something wrong?”

He wanted to bang his head against the wall. It wasn’t a big deal. At least it shouldn’t be. Kokichi knew Saihara-chan cared about him. This wasn’t supposed to be a big deal. He just said his given name twice. If it wasn’t so important then why did Kokichi feel like a shoujo anime protagonist? 

Kokichi slumped forward, resting his forehead on Shuichi’s shoulder. “You’ve said it twice,” he mumbled, his mind faintly registering the fact that his lover smelled like coffee just like he always did. Coffee and old leather bound books. Maybe all detectives smell like that. “You oblivious piece of shit.” 

He felt Shuichi’s hands on his back and he snuggled closer to him. Saihara Shuichi felt like home. 

It seemed to dawn on Shuichi because he finally whispered, his voice apologetic and soft, ”I’m sorry. Was I not supposed to?”

Kokichi sat up, startling Saihara-chan yet again, as he grabbed his face in his hands.

“Ko- Ouma-kun?!”

“Say my name.” Kokichi was pretty sure he was scowling. He expected Shuichi to be alarmed. He expected him to be exasperated because he was definitely being annoying at this point. 

What he didn’t expect was Saihara Shuichi smiling at him fondly with his face flushed before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kokichi’s. It was just simple contact. The sweetest and softest. He could feel his heart melting in his chest. His hands were now in Shuichi’s hair and it was as soft as it always was. He felt like he was sinking and Saihara-chan was his anchor, holding him in place. Making sure he was okay. Giving him a reason to live. Telling him he’d be okay.

When they finally pulled apart for air, their breaths mingling together, their faces still remained close to each other. _You're the most beautiful being I've ever seen._ Kokichi couldn’t take it anymore. He had to say it out loud. It didn’t matter whether he’d say it back or not. He didn’t care because he knew the answer already. He just wanted him to know. 

He wanted him to know that he would forever be his. He’d said it before but he needed to declare it again. Just to make sure he knew. “Shuichi, I love you.” _More than you could possibly comprehend. _

He heard Shuichi’s breath hitch a little while his face flushed red. _ He’s so cute I could cry. _

“Kokichi?” His voice was quiet, spoken against his skin. He was close, so close, Kokichi was sure Shuichi could hear his heartbeat. It felt like everything around them was falling away so it was just the two of them. 

“Yeah?” 

_Was it just his imagination or was his heart beating faster?_

Shuichi pulled back, so he could look at Kokichi right in the eye. He took his hand in his and placed it on his chest, right above his heart, intertwining their fingers together while placing his other hand over Kokichi's where it was still placed on Shuichi's cheek. 

“I love you too.”

Ouma Kokichi lies about a lot of things but he wasn’t lying when he said Saihara Shuichi felt like home. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this !! uh you can hmu on twitter @SHUlCHIS (the first i is a lowercase l) ! and have a nice day/night


End file.
